wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-07-18 SmackDown
The July 18, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on July 15, 2008 at the Time Warner Cable Arena in Charlotte, North Carolina. Episode Summary Edge and Vickie's wedding ceremony Earlier in the night, the seemingly happy couple was in harmony as they celebrated their nuptials, even taking time out of the reception for in-ring action. Chavo introduces the bride & groom As he best man, Chavo Guerrero introduced Edge & Vickie and gave a speech in their honor. Chavo showed his gift on the big screen, a picture of the WWE Magazine featuring Edge holding the WWE championship. Edge took the mic and said today was the happiest day of his life and called for the show to begin. The entire wedding party was allowed to sit on the stage and watch the rest of the show unfold. Edge and Vickie's first dance Moments later, after their first dance was interrupted by Big Show cutting in, the powerful pair placed The World's Largest Athlete in a 4-on-1 Handicap Match. Up against The Great Khali, MVP, Vladimir Kozlov & Shelton Benjamin, Big Show proved why he is still one of the toughest competitors in the world, fighting off the teamed assault before the match was ruled a no contest. After the match, however, Khali, MVP, Shelton & the undefeated Moscow Mauler attacked Big Show, leaving him down in the center of the ring. Cherry vs Natalya; Cherry vs Vickie Guerrero Not to be outdone, Vickie Guerrero entered the ring for her bouquet toss, followed by Divas eager to catch the flowers. Before the GM could carry the tradition out, Michelle McCool attacked her Great American Bash opponent, Natalya, in response to Natalya's attack last week. An annoyed Guerrero ordered McCool out of the arena, and after Cherry caught the bouquet, Vickie put the soft-spoken Diva up against Natalya. For the second week in a row, Cherry submitted to Natalya's Sharpshooter. Adding insult to a painful loss, Vickie then ordered an immediate match with Cherry. The GM pinned Cherry to earn a victory in her wedding dress. Triple H interrupts the celebration On what should have been the happiest night of their lives, Edge & SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero's wedding reception was interrupted by WWE Champion, and Edge's Great American Bash opponent, Triple H. The Game offered his gifts to the newlyweds, and then shocked the world when he revealed a video of the Rated-R Superstar and wedding planner Alicia Fox locking lips. WWE Mobile on AT&T exclusive video Edge and Vickie Guerrero's post-wedding SmackDown celebration was interrupted by WWE Champion Triple H. The Game offered a special gift to the couple—a scandalous video highlighting the tryst of Edge and wedding planner Alicia Fox. Results * Singles Match: Natalya def. Cherry (0:33) * Singles Match: Vickie Guerrero def. Cherry (0:04) Crowning Diva royalty After nine years of battling without a title, the Divas of SmackDown finally have their golden opportunity — the newly-created Divas Championship. When SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero, referring to herself as "the woman in power in a male-dominated world" introduced the new title, she made history. Now, only one question remains: Will it be Natalya or Michelle McCool who will join the GM in carving her name into the history books as the first to wear the Divas Championship crown? Third-generation Diva Natalya became the first contender in line for the honor after reigning victorious in a Golden Dreams Match against six of the Sexiest Women on Television. In that match, she managed to plow through her best friend Victoria, as well as Michelle McCool, who she will face one-on-one at The Great American Bash for the title. "It felt amazing to win. I accomplished something very big for myself, especially being on SmackDown for only a few months," said the dominant beauty. "All my years in The Dungeon, training ruthlessly, and all my hard work has paid off. We finally have a title to compete for and I am more than a contender. I see myself wearing that gold." SmackDown's All-American Girl, who fittingly won her chance at the Divas Championship on Independence Day, knows that going against Natalya for the coveted title on Sunday will be no easy feat, but McCool says she is prepared to prove herself, and will stand tall over her competition. "I deserve this chance," she explained. "Natalya made her debut by attacking me from behind and I haven't been able to get my hands on her one-on-one yet. She is living on the fact that she is a third-generation Diva. She may be a Hart, but her heart isn't nearly as big as mine. I plan on wearing the gold around my waist and will do whatever it takes." Natalya and Michelle McCool have had quite the rivalry since Natalya burst on to the SmackDown scene. At the pay-per-view, they will finally get their chance, not only to face one another in singles action for the first time, but also to be a part of history. "I've been watching Michelle very closely and studying her work. I really think I've met my match. She's one of the hardest working Divas in WWE, but she better be prepared for the fight of her life." Natalya said of her opponent. Once a Divas Champion is crowned, the titleholder becomes a target. All SmackDown Divas will be eyeing the prize. "To be a contender, I know I have to be on my best game," said Cherry. "I'm ready." Victoria, a two-time Women's Champion expressed similar sentiments. "I have been here longer than any of the Divas, and I'm the best, and I will win the title!" Former Women's Champion Beth Phoenix, although a Raw Diva, is also looking to get her hands on the Divas Championship and make some history of her own. The Glamazon said recently that she believes Vickie Guerrero's decision to create the title will only assist her in becoming a Diva legend. "The Divas Championship will allow a SmackDown Diva to stay in the spotlight," Beth said. "There's nothing I love doing more than soaking up the spotlight. In the future, I'm certain that I'll be the first Diva to hold both the Women's and Divas Titles at the same time." "I'd love to take a trip to SmackDown to destroy every Diva there," she continued. "If there's competition looking for me, I want them to please send me an invitation." An invitation is exactly what Michelle McCool plans to extend to Phoenix if she defeats Natalya at the Bash on Sunday. "I hope Beth Phoenix does come to SmackDown. We have some unfinished business," McCool stated. "As far as holding both titles goes, we all want that, but my suggestion to her is to get the Women's Championship back first before she starts running her mouth so much." Find out whether it will be Natalya or Michelle McCool who will shine as the first-ever Divas Champion by checking out The Great American Bash, Sunday at 8/7 CT, only on pay-per-view. Notes * Vickie Guerrero's first singles match. Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Natalya Category:Victoria Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Cherry Category:WWE television episodes